


Stay

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality is irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016 for Roy/Ed Day. Set at the beginning of Conqueror of Shamballa and inspired by my favorite FMA doujinshi ever, Dólce.

The blizzard had been going strong for hours now. Roy was vaguely aware of the howling wind that enveloped his surroundings in a freezing embrace but he attached no real significance to it. He attached no real significance to much of anything anymore. Nothing mattered, and he performed his duties with no true desire to do so. Every day was a meaningless routine accompanied by copious amounts of snow and silence. And sadness. Sadness most of all.  
  
But things were different at night. The darkness brought with it the only thing, the only _one_ , able to lift Roy out of the crippling depression he suspected was driving him mad. On a deeper level, he knew that the Ed who visited him after the sun went down wasn’t real. The real Ed was gone, trapped somewhere beyond his reach. It was the pain of losing the real Ed that had driven Roy to shun the world and flee to a snow-blanketed outpost in the middle of nowhere. But in the absence of that Ed, there was the other one, the figment, and the nights they spent together were Roy’s only source of comfort. A little thing like reality was irrelevant when compared to the all too real feeling of holding Ed in his arms.  
  
He peered out of a window that was partially covered in snow but could only see darkness and even more snow. There might come a day when these nighttime visits ceased, and the thought of losing Ed all over again made his blood run cold in a way that the temperature never could. But as he heard a muffled string of profanity right outside the door, he let out a long sigh of relief and smiled in gratitude because today would not be that day.  
  
_I wonder if I’m going crazy._  
  
But then Ed walked through the door, covered in snow and swearing up a storm.  
  
_So be it._  
  
“Holy shit, it’s fucking freezing out there!” The teen stomped his feet, causing clumps of snow to fall to the floor. “I don’t see how the hell you put up with this.”  
  
Roy stepped away from the window and turned to face him. “I don’t really notice it anymore.”  
  
Ed pulled down his hood and peered at the older man, golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You’re weird,” he muttered.  
  
“That’s one of the nicer things you’ve called me.”  
  
“I guess so,” Ed agreed, grinning.  
  
He took off his coat, folded it, and placed it on the table beside a glass and a bottle that was half-full of amber liquid. “Was this dinner?” he asked, tapping the bottle with a gloved finger.  
  
“It does the trick.”  
  
“I bet it does.” Ed picked up the bottle and took a sip, wincing as he swallowed. “So that’s how you stay warm,” he managed between coughs.  
  
Roy walked over to him and plucked the bottle from his hand. After setting it down, he took Ed by the hands and removed his gloves, all too aware of the eyes that watched his every move. He then led Ed to the fire and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t come,” he admitted, staring into the fire with his one good eye.  
  
Ed let his head fall back against Roy’s chest. “Where else would I be?”  
  
“Wherever you are.”  
  
“Dumbass. I’m right here.”  
  
Questions and doubts attempted to rear their ugly heads but Roy firmly squashed them. Reality was not his concern right now. He could feel the tickle of blond hair against his nose, and the warmth and coolness of flesh and automail limbs. That was real enough for him.  
  
They remained that way for quite some time, standing and staring into the flames. Roy’s heart ached with a love he hadn’t dared to acknowledge until it was too late, and he tightened his hold around Ed, fearful of letting him go.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed a slow trail up Ed’s neck, causing the teen to shudder. Ed brought his left hand up and cradled Roy’s head, fingers weaving through his black hair.  
  
“Stay with me,” Roy whispered when he reached Ed’s ear.  
  
Ed moaned as Roy sucked the lobe between his lips and bit it gently. “That’s up to you.”  
  
Roy meant to question the statement—though he already had a sneaking suspicion what it meant—but when Ed turned around and yanked him down into a deep and desperate kiss, none of his objections seemed all that important anymore.  
  
They fumbled their way over to the small bed, stripping off boots and clothes along the way. Both men were naked and openly trembling now, though the cold had nothing to do with it.  
  
Ed crawled into the bed and pulled Roy down on top of him, then wrapped his legs around him. Roy hissed as Ed bucked his hips and slid against him, hard and eager.  
  
“Fullmetal,” he panted in an attempt to regain control of the situation and himself.  
  
“I think we can drop the titles, don’t you?” Ed held his left hand to Roy’s cheek, his thumb rubbing the skin just below the man’s right eye. “Say my name.”  
  
Pressing against the warmth of Ed’s palm, Roy closed his eye and sighed. “Edward. Ed.”  
  
“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”  
  
Feeling a fraction of his former self, Roy opened his eye and smirked. “Actually, I’d say it’s pretty hard.”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Ed snapped while blushing profusely.  
  
Their shared laughter gradually died down. Roy touched his forehead to Ed’s and committed every single aspect of the moment to memory: the sound of the wind that still roared outside, the heat from the fire he had started by hand instead of glove, and most important of all, Ed, lying naked beneath him in a juxtaposition of flesh and metal, loose blond hair fanned out around him, golden eyes staring intently at him.  
  
If this truly was madness, then it suited him just fine.  
  
He kissed his way down Ed’s body, holding him still while marking him with his lips and tongue and teeth. When he reached the young man’s parted legs, he wasted no time taking him into his mouth. Ed’s cry of pleasure was like music to his ears, and he held on tightly to his lover’s flailing body and kept on sucking until Ed screamed and exploded in his mouth.  
  
Afterwards, Roy sat up on his knees and spat into his hand, then gingerly fingered Ed open with cum-slick fingers until he was hard once again and steadily rocking his hips, urging him deeper.  
  
“Come here,” Ed rasped when he was ready, reaching out for him.  
  
Roy hooked his arms around Ed’s legs and penetrated him carefully, inch by inch until he was all the way inside. He started slowly, taking his time for Ed’s sake as well as his own. Ed laced his fingers around the back of Roy’s neck and pulled him into another kiss, grunting into his mouth with each thrust. The bed creaked and the sheets came loose, but neither of those things deterred them.  
  
“Ed,” Roy whispered shakily into his neck after they parted. He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
Ed reached between them and grabbed his cock. He started stroking, his eyes never leaving Roy’s, faster and faster until he came a second time all over his stomach. He had barely finished before Roy started pounding into him until he came with a loud groan, his fingers clamped down on Ed hard enough to bruise.  
  
Roy pulled out of him and flopped onto his side, then swept him into a possessive embrace. As always in those precious moments just after, they didn’t speak. Instead they reveled in the afterglow of their lovemaking, kissing each other, touching each other, _feeling_ each other. Ed propped his chin on Roy’s chest, and Roy swept back his hair, which had become rather disheveled. Somewhere, deep down, a voice of supposed reason attempted to remind him that this was all just a product of a broken heart and dangerously overactive imagination, but it was immediately cut short by the sight of Ed’s smile.  
  
“Stay with me,” Roy said again, his fingers curling around a lock of the teen’s hair.  
  
“Like I said… that’s up to you.”  
  
At some point, they got up, cleaned up, and climbed back into the newly made bed. Roy sighed as Ed curled up beside him, and he covered the hand resting on his chest with his own. He clenched his teeth against a yawn and tried not to think about how tired he was. If he did that, he might fall asleep. And if he fell asleep, he would wake up alone. Roy didn’t want to wake up alone anymore. He didn’t want to take the chance that there might come a night when Ed didn’t appear at his doorstep.  
  
As Ed dozed off, Roy contemplated his options.  
  
Eventually, he made a choice.  
  
After that, he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Daylight seeped through Roy’s eyelid, entirely too bright and most unwelcome. After adjusting his eye patch, he pried open his functioning eye and squinted at the ceiling. The room was ice cold but he was not quite ready to leave the warmth of the bed to start a new fire.  
  
As usual during those first few minutes of morning, he thought back to the night before. Just as the first waves of depression started to wash over him, as they often did when he woke up to an empty bed and another meaningless day, a cold metal arm flopped down on his stomach, catching him off guard.  
  
“Too fucking bright,” Ed growled sleepily, burrowing his head between Roy’s shoulder and the mattress.  
  
Roy blinked at the teen, seesawing between utter disbelief and complete joy. And while the latter very likely came at the cost of what little had remained of his sanity, it seemed ultimately a small price to pay for being able to feel the body lying next to him, warm and cold and _real_.  
  
Maybe not really real, but real enough for him.  
  
_I guess I am crazy after all._  
  
Roy smiled happily as lips pressed softly against his shoulder.  
  
_So be it._


End file.
